Mobile computers, such as smartphones, include various circuits between the antenna and the digital baseband system, generally referred to as the “radio frequency (RF) frontend.” A typical RF frontend includes RF filters, low-noise amplifiers (LNAs), RF power amplifiers, and RF switches, each of which may be located on a separate integrated circuit chip.
As will be appreciated, the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale or intended to limit the disclosure to the specific configurations shown. For instance, while some figures generally indicate straight lines, right angles, and smooth surfaces, an actual implementation of a structure may have less than perfect straight lines, right angles, and some features may have surface topology or otherwise be non-smooth, given real world limitations of the processing equipment and techniques used. In short, the figures are provided merely to show example structures.